Beyond Timeless
by CarolHQPanzarin
Summary: Based on the Fifth Season episode Timeless. While facing a new, but dangerous, chance to get Voyager s crew home, Captain Kathryn Janeway reflects on her feelings towards her first Officer Chakotay and acts based on solely on hope.
1. Chapter 01 The Long Waiting

Title: Beyond Timeless

Author: CarolQ Continuum

Summary: Based on the Fifth Season episode Timeless. While facing a new, but dangerous, chance to get Voyager´s crew home, Captain Kathryn Janeway reflects on her feelings towards her first Officer Chakotay and acts based on solely on hope.

Pairing: Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager Series are Copyright and Trademark Paramount Pictures. No infringements intended.

Authors Note: Reviews are welcomed.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter One – The Long Waiting

Kathryn had been planning inviting him to dinner for a few weeks, but found no good excuse to do it until now. Voyager and its crew have a real, plausible chance to cross the Delta Quadrant and reach Earth in the next days using the new Quantum Slipstream Drive. There was still a change for them, for her and Chakotay and their crew. That was the perfect opportunity for the invitation.

Since she received the "Dear John" letter from Mark, Kathryn started to reflect on her relationship with her First Officer, she started to reconsider her feelings for him.

Chakotay had had plenty of opportunities to fraternize with the women on the ship, he wasn't bound by Starfleet regulations the same way the Captain was. However, not once she saw him being on a date or having a close conversation with any one of them.

In one occasion or two he got involved with aliens females, however he had never express the wish to prolong those encounters.

So after the Slipstream Drive Inauguration Party at Engineering, Kathryn had asked Chakotay to join her tonight for an intimate dinner.

Even before he had accepted, Kathryn had already carefully chosen the menu, Vegetable Byriani, with some white wine and Boolian chocolate cake for desert. She meant it to be a comfort meal for them, a reminder of what they would be returning to if their mission succeeded.

If their mission succeeded… she was much more confident in their success before Tom and Harry announced the 0.42 phase variance in the slipstream threshold. They believed that flying a shuttle to map the phase variance and send Voyager the corrections, the slipstream would stabilize and lead them home. However it was a risky plan; any mistake could cause the slipstream to destabilize and no one could predict the true effects of that.

She had considered Harry's plan carefully; she knew he could be quite inconsequential when "Returning Home" missions were concerned, but his theory was sound and through. Now she had to consult Chakotay and hear what he has to say about it; if the mission offered too greater risk, he surely would find a way to make Kathryn dismiss the idea; that's why she relied so much on him.

She had just finished decorating the dinning table with fresh white flowers and several candles. She had taken her time to set their places, carefully positioning the dishware as she used to do back home, on Indiana.

Soon, as she paced around the room taking one last look on Harry's report, her door chimed and she promptly answer – "Come in".

Chakotay entered, slowly absorbing his surroundings; the soft classical music in the air, the sweet smell of fresh flower and the soothing candle light. Definitely Kathryn had not intended to have a Captain-Commander business dinner.

They'd become very close in the past few months, and since the letter from her former fiancé Mark, Chakotay had noticed slightly changes in Kathryn's reactions towards him. She was more forthcoming and talkative, even flirting every now and then.

"Commander I hope you got an appetite." – Kathryn asked almost seductively. "Famished, but I assume you call me to talk about the slipstream flight." – He absently responded.

Chakotay had noticed her disappointment in the Engineering meeting. She had high hopes the new slipstream drive would work. It had been a team effort – Seven, B'Lanna, Harry and Tom had worked on it for months in a row while Kathryn reviewed intensively all the reports and holo-simulations. So he expected her to be in a totally captain mood this night.

"There's no reason to cancel our dinner plans." - She said, pointing at the chair in the opposite side of the table - "I've programmed a dish my grandmother used to make back on Earth, Vegetable Byriani." – She continued serving him a glass of water.

"Sounds delicious. I didn't know you can cook." – He answered a little bit distracted by the unusual situation; Kathryn Janeway, his captain preparing and serving him dinner.

She didn't not took his last comments personally – "Normally I draw a line on the pot of coffee, but tonight is a special occasion." – Kathryn finally had gotten his attention.

"Oh…" - Chakotay was slightly confused and the small talk was not helping enlighten him.

"Our last night in the Delta Quadrant, I would say that is special enough…" – She blurted out immediately trying to sound confident.

"You made your decision." – Chakotay looked annoyed. Kathryn had read the same report that he had, even though it was a good theory, there been no way to prove it safely. It was a highly dangerous technology.

"We will launch tomorrow 0800, you and Harry will take the Delta Flyer, and Voyager will be right behind you." – She could see in her First Officer's face how displeased he was; even defensive. Maybe that was altogether a bad idea.

"The crew will be please." – Chakotay insolently responded. "She had made her decision unilaterally, despite of what I would have to say" – he immediately thought.

"You can give then the news yourself, after desert." – She wouldn´t let this last minute problem ruins their dinner plans; she wanted Chakotay to know she needed his support on this mission; she depended on it – "What about you Chakotay? What do you think about my decision?"

He heavily sighed taking the pad that was still placed on the table – "I´ve analyzed Harry's flight plan. The theory is sound, but there´s too many variables. If something goes wrong in that slipstream…"

"Could be our only chance to use the quantum drive" – Kathryn cut him off.

"True, but if you show this data to any Starfleet engineer, he would think we are out of our minds. We can find another way home. We waited this long…" – He put the pad down, knowing when to retreat from a battle. Chakotay realized it was indeed her final decision.

"Long enough, we waited long enough!" – Kathryn couldn´t help to deeply consider the meaning of those words. The crew had waited long enough. She and Chakotay had waited long enough. Things could be different between them once there were no more Captain and First Officer - "I know it's a risk. Probably our biggest one yet, but I'm willing to take it. Are you with me?"

Chakotay sensed her concealed meaning. Kathryn was not only thinking about Voyager´s crew and the promise she made them four years ago; she was also thinking about herself and about him, she needed him to understand her reasons – "Always!"

She smiled, feeling Chakotay caring and protection, knowing that even disagreeing with her, he was always there for here, a supportive and devoted First Officer and Friend.

She stood up, walking towards his him –"Speaking of risks: are you ready to try some home cooking?" – She teased him, placing her hand in his shoulder as she had done many times before.

"I'll alert sickbay." – He teased her back and was rewarded with Kathryn's warm smile and a gentle caress on his face.

New Chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 02 My Heart Will Always be Here

Title: Beyond Timeless

Author: CarolQ Continuum

Summary: Based on the Fifth Season episode Timeless. While facing a new, but dangerous, chance to get Voyager´s crew home, Captain Kathryn Janeway reflects on her feelings towards her first Officer Chakotay and acts based on solely on hope.

Pairing: Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager Series are Copyright and Trademark Paramount Pictures. No infringements intended.

Authors Note: Reviews are welcomed.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 02 – My Heart Will Always be Here

Chakotay didn't anticipate or even expect having such an amazing dinner with Kathryn, just before what could be the most dangerous mission for Voyager and its crew.

From the moment they've started the Vegetable Byriani, there was no Voyager, no Delta Quadrant, no Alpha Quadrant, no crew, no Slipstream Drive, no Captain or Commander, just Kathryn and Chakotay.

She was once again very talkative, laughing at his comments, even flirting with him – "So… Shall I call the Doctor yet?" – She said. "No, I think I will survive and you'll have no excuse for not inviting me for dinner." – Chakotay answer. "Are you saying that you are willing to have Vegetable Byriani every other week Chakotay?" – Kathryn was consciously pushing some limits and Chakotay was freely responding to her actions. "I think once a week will be better as it has become my favorite food, Kathryn." – He meant it as a joke but somehow it sounded extremely serious. They both sat in silence, awkwardly enjoying the remaining pieces of their Boolian chocolate cake.

Chakotay feared that strangeness between him and Kathryn. Every time he had taken a step towards her, a glass wall was erected between them; he could see her and feel the wanting in her eyes, but he couldn't reach or touch her; he couldn't hold Kathryn in his arms and comfort her. He could only be a First Officer and a friend for her.

"Tonight is not going to be any different." – He sadly thought; despite of the dinner invitation, the elaborated decoration and the intimate conversation, the wall was still there preventing them from getting closer to each other.

"Join me for coffee Chakotay?" – Kathryn softly asked, trying to beak the uncomfortable silence between them. "I shouldn't and neither should you Kathryn. How many cups did already you have today?"

"More than the Doctor´s recommendation I would say. But I promise you this will be my last one. Please make yourself comfortable in the living room." – She stood up and went over the replicator ordering two cups of black coffee.

Chakotay accommodated himself on the living room sofa. The candles were almost totally consumed but he could still smell the fresh flowers perfume and hear the soft background music; if anyone had entered her quarters that night, they would say that Voyager´s Captain and First Officer were having a dinner date – "Only in my dreams." – He thought.

Kathryn handled him the coffee and sat by his side, slightly turning to face him – "I appreciate you coming tonight, I know there are a lot of issues to be taken care of before tomorrow's mission." – She said looking intently at her coffee not being able to face the man sitting by her side. "I'm glad I came. Harry was quite confident and already set everything up. Now we just have to review the flight plan." – Chakotay responded, intrigued by her reluctance in facing him; she was a self-assure and a confident woman; it wasn't her nature to be diffident – "Kathryn? What is it?" – He inquired taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

She immediately stared deeply into his eyes, searching for reproval or doubt; after all she was Voyager´s captain, theoretically the strongest and sanest person on board that vessel, however in that very moment she wasn't particularly confident on her true emotions, but she found no reproval or doubt in Chakotay´s eyes; he was truly worried about her - "If our mission fails Chakotay, will we be able to hold together?"

"Kathryn… if it will be tomorrow or in a few years, I, as well as the entire Voyager crew, am absolutely certain that you will lead us back Earth! And as long as you have this same confidence on your capabilities, this family will hold together."

"But will I be able to hold you t …." – It wasn't until she notices the surprise look on Chakotay face that Kathryn realized what she had inadvertently said. She immediately extricated her hand from his and went over the dinning table and blew the candles. Taking a deep breath she faced her First Officer and said – "I have many reports to review Commander and you have a flight plan to go over with Harry. We should call it a night." – Kathryn didn't missed Chakotay hurt and disappointment face, however she couldn't risk everything they've accomplished so far; he wasn´t only her best friend, he was also her confidante, her touchstone. She couldn't jeopardize their existing relationship.

"Kathryn please don´t do this…" – At that moment it all made sense to him. Her forthcoming and flirty actions, the dinner invitation, the romantic illumination and music, the comfort food, all was carefully premeditated and prepared based solely on the hope of Voyager´s return home; a home where she won´t be an assigned captain and he won´t be her assigned first officer – "… I understand this mission importance to you; I know that our future together is at stake if the slipstream drive fails tomorrow."

"Chakotay …" – she sweetly said walking slowly towards him, who was now standing near her living room sofa – "… I won´t risk the relationship we already have based only on my hope and as long as Voyager is in the Delta Quadrant I can´t offer you more than my friendship regardless of what I really desire for …us." - She placed her hand just above his heart and looking deeply into his eyes Kathryn could feel his expectation and his understanding.

Taking her hand and squeezing it gently Chakotay asked – "I need you to promise me something Kathryn? – Her puzzled look silently questioned him – "Promise me that regardless of tomorrow's mission outcome we will have more candle light dinners together. Promise me that we will move forward from this night."

"I promise you Chakotay." – She said caressing his face with her other hand as she had done earlier that evening.

The stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each others lightly touches until Chakotay´s combadge chimed – "Harry to Commander Chakotay."

"Hold on Harry I will be right with you. Chakotay out." – He answered obviously annoyed – "I should probably go or Harry will most certainly have an anxiety attack."

Kathryn laughed at him – "If you don't kill him first." – and teased.

"I had a great time, thank you for the dinner. I see you tomorrow." – He moved forward taking both her hand on his own – "Goodnight Kathryn."

"Goodnight Chakotay." – She responded watching him reluctant leave her quarters.

New Chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 03 A New Time

Title: Beyond Timeless

Author: CarolQ Continuum

Summary: Based on the Fifth Season episode Timeless. While facing a new, but dangerous, chance to get Voyager´s crew home, Captain Kathryn Janeway reflects on her feelings towards her first Officer Chakotay and acts based on solely on hope.

Pairing: Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay

Genre: Romance

Rating: K

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager Series are Copyright and Trademark Paramount Pictures. No infringements intended.

Authors Note: Reviews are welcomed.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 03 – A New Time

One week later…

She was laughing soundly at his comments and smiling brightly at him.

Looking at them no one would say that one week before Voyager's best change of returning to the Alpha Quadrant had been a failure. They couldn't yet trace the temporal transmission that tapped into Seven's cortical transmitter and transmitted the wrong fase variance correction. As a result, Voyager hadn't being able to navigate through the slip stream and their mission had failed.

Kathryn had spent that whole next day trying to shed some light in the event, but without success. She and Chakotay haven't really talked about the night before the slip stream drive test or about its failure. She's been waiting the right moment to raise the subject and that occasion seamed as good as any other.

"So how is the crew holding on?" – She asked immediately taking a sip of the red wine cup in front of her.

Chakotay took his time in answering. He knew Kathryn was extremely sensitive to the crew's moral. He mimic her actions and took a slow sip of his wine, speaking as he put the glass down – "Well Neelix is preparing a holonovel contest. In his own words 'Stimulating the crew's imagination will certainly bring up their moral and self esteem'. I think it is a good idea, at least it will occupy some minds…like Tom's for instance."

She smiled at him but immediately looked down at her wine glass, trying to organize her thoughts and come up with the right words to say to him.

Realizing her hesitance, Chakotay asked – "What about you Kathryn, how are you holding up?" – It was a long shot as Kathryn would mostly avoid the subject, make a remark and move on the next subject; at least it was what Chakotay expected.

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk about the night before the slip stream drive test. As long as you feel comfortable talking about it, of course" – She had said it, however she didn't intend to pressure him in any way. He could still dodge the subject.

"I have no reason to not feel comfortable talking with you Kathryn. I don't think I ever said this to you but you should know that for me you're not only a captain anymore, you're a friend, a confidant, a dear and loved person." – He found no reason for not saying it. Chakotay truly loved Kathryn, not as a friend but as a woman, he often wondered about her, about being with her in more ways than a First Officer should be with his Captain.

"Chakotay, I… didn't expect… Starfleet regulations don't aloud fraternization between commanding officers… but I want…." – Kathryn was heavily breathing and pacing frantically around the room. Chakotay stood up, walked towards her and grabbing her both of her hands in his, said – "Kathryn, Starfleet isn't here, we're here, you and me. Starfleet can't punish two people for falling in love with each other; no matter they're Captain and First Officer. Starfleet can prevent this from happening…" – He look at her, deeply into her eyes and kissed her.

Kathryn was taken by surprise; she didn't expect Chakotay admitting his feeling in the first place, but kissing her. It was much more than she ever hoped he could do and she could accept. But the truth was that Kathryn was tired; tired of putting masks, of denying her feelings, tired of being alone and suffering. She knew it wouldn't be easy to sustain a romantic relationship with her First Officer; to maintain it in secret or make rational decisions when putting his life in risk; already it was not an easy thing for her to do.

But all that thoughts immediately vanished from her mind the moment his lips touched hers. When he held her close; placing his hand firmly in her waist and deepened the kiss, all she could think of was the taste of his mouth and the passion of his kiss.

When they broke apart, he immediately held her face with both his hand and caressing it said – "We're in this together Kathryn, whatever the consequences are. We'll take this as slow as you want to…" – He couldn't finish his sentence as Kathryn covered his mouth with her own; stroking his neck and hair and intensifying the kiss.

Now it was Chakotay's turn to be taken aback. He had risk himself and their friendship by kissing Kathryn like that; he expected to be taken by Tuvok to the brick or at least a punch in the face, but not in a million light years Kathryn responding to his moves.

But that night there was no Starfleet regulation, nor alien attack or red alert that could impede their love.

The End.


End file.
